Too Much Anime
by ssjjvash
Summary: A silly poem about...you guessed it: anime. R&R plz! Finished and completed!
1. Too Much Anime?

Too Much Anime, Perhaps  
Disclaimer: I do not own any kind of anime, or anime show or anything like  
that. Do not sue!  
You'll never guess who's out on the lawn!  
Would you believe me if I told you it's a Pokemon?  
Don't know if they are here for me or you;  
It's the boy Ash and his little Pikachu.  
Then guess who appeared, oh you should know,  
Yusuke and Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Immediately they tried to prove their might;  
Pikachu and Urameshi got in a fight.  
When it seemed it was done and complete,  
Vegeta came to stir up trouble in a heartbeat.  
Bolts of electricity flew back and forth,  
Exchanged were attacks of all different sorts.  
Then all of a sudden, out of the blue,  
Appeared the Namek, Piccolo, and Goku.  
Vegeta sneered, "What are you doing here, Kakarot?  
I won't leave till I beat you, you snot!"  
On and on resumed the battles  
Between DBZ and Hakusho,  
And Pikachu and Piccolo  
No sooner was I tired from nervous laughin'  
When out popped the girl herself: Witch hunter Robin  
I thought to myself, this can't be happinin'!  
Smoke and stuff swirled all around her.  
Was there any way to extinguish the fire?  
She had a face off with Hiei,  
If I didn't stop it, it would last all day!  
They were at it so long, it soon became night,  
Pretty soon the moon was their only light.  
I was almost asleep when I heard an explosion.  
Who it would be this time, I had no notion.  
I glanced up to see a round hole in the moon  
Caused by none other than the Humanoid Typhoon!  
I was correct in guessing: Vash and the gang.  
This whole thing was turning insane!  
Instead of fighting, they ate donuts by the box.  
You could still tell they were from the "school of hard knocks."  
Later, Kenshin appeared from his very own show  
Followed by Sano, Kaoru, and Little Yahiko.  
Branded by that name will Yahiko forever be,  
Because when I called him little, he yelled at me.  
Wants me to quit calling him little; I never will.  
I don't quite get it. What's the big deal.  
Against Vash, Kenshin prepared a final attack,  
Until I intervened and made him put his sword back.  
I was surprised to find more action then I was used to.  
Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to do!  
As I tried to devise a plan I grew dizzy:  
I felt rather tired and almost couldn't think clearly.  
I looked around and saw blurs of orange, green, purple, and red.  
Then found in the distance the ones messing with my head.  
With the good guys came all the enemy:  
Jesse with James, some demons came, and Shishio too.  
Legato, Knives, Solomon, along with Majin Buu.  
"Oh, no, oh no," I pleaded. "Please not you!"  
I yelled at the others, "Hello, get it right—you're all good guys!  
Look around you, my friends; you've been deceived with lies."  
They ran wildly at each other and it felt like an earthquake.  
In reality, it was my mom shaking me awake.  
She told me I slept hard because I wouldn't move or bend.  
How typical that I never caught the end.  
Maybe I had too much anime in my head...  
Yeah right! After all, I ate pizza before I went to bed!  
  
If ya' like this, I'll put in the other one. 


	2. Was Music the Reason?

Was Music the Reason?  
Um, I still don't own any anime.  
  
I lay back down to go to sleep;  
I must've dreamt way too deep.  
It was right back to where it started.  
Piccolo verses Yusuke; Robin verses Hiei,  
Vash was sitting, eating donuts;  
Meryl thought she would go nuts.  
  
I don't know how, but there came X-men Evolution!  
The good guys looked ready to start a revolution.  
To ask for help, I searched for Xavier,  
To my disappointment, he wasn't there.  
  
Total chaos had arisen; I felt like I was in an insanity prison.  
I suddenly spotted Digimon fighting the Pokemon.  
To rest my eyes I sat down for a break.  
The fighting was all giving me a headache.  
  
Unable to accomplish my goal, I opened my eyes.  
What did I see but characters from Reboot!  
And it suited me just fine,  
When Ziv Zulander and company appeared in a line.  
I yelled to no one in particular,  
"Will this madness ever cease?"  
I smiled, "Whatever happened to love and peace?"  
I laughed as characters from Tenchi dropped by  
And popping his head up was Inuyasha, the doggie guy.  
Wolfwood now joined the fight:  
Someone stole his cigarette light.  
  
Off in the distance, something you should know,  
Came Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo.  
My four favorite turtles fought up a storm,  
In true ninja-style form.  
  
I sat and watched, now rather amused  
When Wolfwood spoke, "I sat and watched, now rather amused  
When Wolfwood spoke, "You stole my light!" He accused.  
"I've been here the whole time!" I defended, confused.  
  
"Give it back!" was his angry tone.  
He got upset when I told him it was a no-smoking zone.  
He retreated eventually to sit on a log.  
And out of nowhere came Tails and Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
I admit it was great to see all the anime stars  
Especially when there came the Biker Mice from Mars!  
Finally they began to hush down their riot.  
With long last, I might get some peace and quiet!  
  
Of course the battle had to resume  
When came the scouts from Sailor Moon.  
"I don't even like most of this stuff."  
I said with a growl and a huff.  
  
I chose to accept that it wouldn't stop,  
When I noticed the gang from Cowboy Bebop:  
Spike, Jet, Faye, Edward, and Ein.  
Then I felt glad this dream was all mine.  
  
A thought occurred to me immediately:  
They were searching for bounties, alive or dead...  
Does that mean they'd go after Vash's head?  
No sooner was it thought then it was done,  
They scoured the area for Vash from Trigun.  
  
Off in the distance stood Gene Starwind, Outlaw Star's one and only  
It was only him and he looked rather lonely.  
The others weren't there for now,  
They'd probably enter later, somehow.  
  
Anime characters bounced all over the place  
Until even the calm ones grew red in the face!  
I decided now was the time I should take charge  
Even though the ahead task was quite large.  
  
"Why are you fighting!?" I screamed for all to hear.  
"Oro?" They answered with big eyes.  
They looked to each other for who'd bother with replies.  
Kenshin was shoved forward in the deduction process.  
"It is over whose anime you like best."  
  
Kenshin was embarrassed slightly.  
And they argued again, not taking it lightly.  
Again fights broke out all around,  
I developed a sweat drop and fell to the ground.  
  
Then all of a sudden a voice boomed,  
"The reason for the bickering, my longest elation,  
Is to find for me a new minion, by process of elimination!"  
It was Knives, need I say more?  
Everyone copied my position on the floor.  
  
I decided to give them the answer they longed for.  
In my mind I eliminated the ones I hated.  
Sailor Moon, Digimon, and Pokemon were all over-rated.  
I looked around and those characters disappeared.  
The rest of them stayed and still acted weird.  
  
Music played in the background.  
Knives stood in the middle of us all and sang,  
"Don't let these spiders crawl up beside us;  
They want to bite us, inject the virus!"  
  
Amused, I laughed and shook my head,  
Until the speakers of my stereo shook me out of bed.  
The music had a perfect touch  
Because it was the band Thousand Foot Krutch!  
Alright, I'll admit it, but what else can I say?  
I love to watch all that Japanese anime!  
  
Well, there you have it. Hope you like it and please review!!!! ;)  
Oh, yeah, before I forget, the words of TFK's song at the end totally do  
not belong to me either. Um, don't own the members of the band neither. 


	3. Now What?

I still don't own any anime. Only in my dreams....  
  
Well, I didn't think I'd put down anything else, but thanks to  
Mikenshi's Girl I got inspired to write more, so enjoy....  
  
Now What?  
  
I had nothing better to do that day,  
Then to vegetate and watch some anime.  
I was channel surfing for a few minutes  
When something grabbed me, pulling me in the TV!  
  
It felt like I was going through warp or time travel,  
As everything around me began to unravel.  
I folded my arms as I waited to land,  
But it was humiliating falling face flat in some sand.  
  
Someone helped me up, much to my surprise.  
It was Wolfwood...so he hadn't met his demise!  
Next to him stood the gunman in red,  
Complete with orange shades and blond hair on his head.  
  
Confused, I asked, "I'm in Trigun? How can this be?  
It seems my dreams have become reality!"  
Vash gave me his famous love and peace sign  
And we set off to no where in particular.  
  
July was the first city we came across (uh, the ruins of  
it anyway)  
With a man with a scar in the shape of a cross.  
"Kenshin too?" I said with a happy sigh.  
It made me so glad I could cry... (Nah.)  
  
I glanced around hoping to see others appearing.  
Whose was the next voice I'd be hearing?  
My theory proved correct when out stepped Hiei and Goku,  
Followed by Spike, Inuyasha, and Robin too.  
  
I looked in their eyes; why were they cold?  
I soon found out as their plan they did unfold.  
Hiei smirked, "I see we got him just as we planned."  
Inuyasha remarked, "It didn't seem to hurt falling flat in  
the sand."  
  
"We brought you here," Goku explained, "to see what you  
can do."  
Wolfwood added, "Whether we lose or can demolish you."  
I suddenly went numb. They wanted me to fight!?  
I'd get whipped like a tornado would defeat a kite!  
  
I shook my head. "I'm no good; you don't want to fight  
me."  
Robin narrowed her eyes. "Show us your powers; then we'll  
see."  
Backing up, I said, "You don't get it; I have no special  
power!"  
Spike grinned. "I guess we'll find out within the hour."  
  
So, does this make you wanna' find out what happened to me and how I  
survived? Heh...heh...heh. Sorry about leaving you hanging like this but,  
otherwise, it would be extremely long. :-/ Next chapter, you'll find out  
why they are acting like that. ^__^ 


	4. Now What? pt2

Now What? Pt.2  
By SSJJVash  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, Kenshin, or  
any other anime. Please don't sue, that's all I have to say!  
  
"You guys are crazy! I just won't win.  
Hiei, you can tell; you have a third eye:  
I would lose no matter how hard I try!"  
Thinking, they all rubbed their chins.  
  
"Look, I have no guns, swords, angel arm, or powers at all.  
I can't even form a Ka-me-ha-me-ha spirit energy ball."  
Wolfwood glared at Kenshin. "You said he fought well, now he  
won't!"  
The swordsman shook his head. "I speak no lies that I  
don't."  
  
Suddenly, the most powerful weapon appeared before me.  
Quickly, I grabbed up the remote to my plasma TV.  
"Man, I really don't want to do this.  
I hope upon hope they won't make me use this."  
  
As my head went up, I was staring down the barrel of Vash's  
gun.  
I panicked and pressed fast-forward making me run!  
Not even Goku's instant transmission was that fast.  
This enabled me to dodge their attacks at long last.  
  
I finally pressed the pause button to give me a rest.  
It seems I forgot fighting is what they did best.  
That's when a light bulb lit up in my head.  
"Why don't I just press stop?"  
I tried it out aiming it at a nearby rock.  
  
Bad idea! It disintegrated into nothing.  
I stood there with my mouth open and gaping.  
The break didn't last long and they resumed the battle.  
I pressed random buttons, but they did no good.  
A few characters snapped their fingers and finally  
understood.  
  
Vash shouted, "So you do have a weapon and more plus.  
Why are you against all of us?"  
"Now see here," I said with a glare.  
I continued even though they all had a cold stare.  
  
"You're the ones who wanted to fight me,  
Shooting your guns, swinging your swords,  
Then you others are unleashing your attacks on me.  
It's bad enough to fight with our words!"  
  
Someone clapped their hands. "How amusing; most impressive.  
But, of course, there's only one reason they're so  
aggressive."  
AHH! The most dreadful and dangerous of all things!  
The craziest and cruelest of all beings...the commercial!!  
  
It talked on, "You've skipped the last of us with your  
remote!  
There is nothing here to be your scape-goat."  
Commercial was right; I did check.  
There was nothing more to do but hit the deck.  
  
Around we went as things did blow.  
When it would end, I did not know.  
I aimed the remote at Commercial and tried to stop it.  
Unfortunately, it easily dodged it.  
  
It cried, "Now it is time: he is completely exposed!"  
To come against me at once is what they chose.  
It only helped me a tiny bit,  
When I got rid of Inuyasha by making him "sit."  
  
I dodged fire from Robin and numerous attacks from Goku.  
The gunmen kept firing until they finally wore me out.  
Before it was too late, their bullets ran out.  
With my strength depleted, I'd lose without a shadow of a  
doubt.  
  
I fell on the ground, wishing for shade,  
While in front of me, Kenshin turned around his reverse-  
blade.  
"Don't give in to it," was all I could manage.  
Could I persuade the Battousai not to cause any damage?  
  
After catching my breath: "Hold on a minute, Kenshin.  
Stop, listen, and just pay attention!  
Commercial is the enemy; he's the one that's bad!  
He's toying with your minds making you mad."  
  
I shook my head. "This just isn't like you.  
You don't fight without a good reason—you know it's true."  
His amber eyes turned back to violet.  
He apologetically helped me back on my feet.  
We both together turned the minds of the others,  
And became united like anime brothers!  
  
Commercial evilly grinned. "You haven't won; it's not over  
yet!"  
"Oh, yeah?" Spike said and whistled. "You wanna' bet?"  
Other characters from their shows came to help,  
"I didn't foresee that!" Commercial cried with a yelp.  
  
Recovering rapidly, he pulled an ace from his sleeve.  
More annoying commercials shot out making us wanna' leave!  
I zapped as many as I could, thank God for thumb exercise!  
It didn't seem to affect them and again they did arise.  
"Uh-oh," I said nervously, "my batteries are low."  
It didn't help to see a bunch of enemies in pursuit of me.  
  
"What's a commercial?" Asked a most curious Vash.  
I said, "Something to encourage you to spend all your cash."  
He scratched his head, not understanding.  
I rolled my eyes. "Just destroy them, they wanna' steal your  
donuts!" It worked  
  
It was a tough battle, worse than any I had fought.  
It still seemed it was all for naught.  
They kept on coming, refusing to let up.  
How on Gunsmoke were we going to win!?  
  
All of a sudden, I had a revelation.  
I listened intently without hesitation.  
The only thing I heard was, "Use the force."  
I slapped my hand to my forehead, "Of course!"  
  
I whispered over to Kenshin,  
"Let's 'capture' Vash and turn him in."  
News quickly spread all around.  
Pretty soon Vash was tied up on the ground.  
  
Our gunman hero was a real team player.  
He even helped us call in a pretend mayor.  
Mr. Millions "gave" us $$60,000,000,000  
But it did Commercial in; his head was ours.  
  
The fun was all over, but I didn't want to go.  
Even though they asked me to stay, I had to say "no."  
"You better come visit us." Some did demand.  
I grinned. "Your wish is my command."  
  
It turned out I couldn't leave;  
"The batteries are dead, it seems."  
Of course, I was abruptly awakened out of thought;  
I groaned. "Only in my dreams...."  
  
P.S. : Watch out for money-grubbing commercials!!!!! ;-)  
Please review and tell me if you liked it! Thank you, good night!  
SSJJVash has left the building.... 


End file.
